The Crowns
The Crowns are a faction in Hammerfell. They are the descendants of the noble Na-Totambus, who ventured to Hammerfell after the Ra-Gada, or Forebears, paved the way following the sinking of Yokuda.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Hammerfell They were in a civil war with the Forebears until they united to drive back and defeat the Aldmeri Dominion in the Fourth Era. They appear in ,January 22, 2013. The Elder Scrolls Online. Ask Us Anything: Daggerfall Covenant Part 2 where they have temporarily put aside their hostility towards the Forebears due to the threat from Molag Bal. The Crowns worship traditional Yokudan gods, such as Ruptga, Tu'whacca, and Zeht.The Elder Scrolls Online The Elder Scrolls Online: Support Question 793 Religion The Crowns, unlike The Forebears, stick true to the Yokudan Gods. As such, their religion is as listed below.Varieties of Faith, Crown Redguards *Satakal, The Worldskin, a combination of Anu and Padomay, the Yokudan version of the World-Eater. *Ruptga, Tall Papa, chief deity of the Yokudan pantheon, created the stars and the Yokudan god Sep. *Tu'whacca, Tricky God, Yokudan god of souls. *Zeht, God of Farms, Yokudan god of agriculture. *Morwha, Teat God, fertility godess, wive of Ruptga. *Tava, Bird God, god of air, Yokudan version of Kynareth. *Onsi, War God, Boneshaver, Yokudan Warrior god, taught the Yokudans how to fight. *Diagna, Orichalc God of the Sideways Blade, avatar of HoonDing, fought against the Left-Handed Elves and brought Orichalc weaponry to the Yokudans. *Leki, Saint of the Spirit Sword, Daughter of Tall Papa, Yokudan goddess of swordsmanship. *HoonDing, The Make Way God, Yokudan god that "makes way" for the Redguards. *Malooc, Horde King, ruler of Goblins, Yokudan enemy god. *Sep, The Snake, Yokudan version of Lorkhan. History First Era After the Ra Gada had cleared the way for the King of Yokuda, the Crowns first settled the city of Sentinel.Sentinel, the Jewel of Alik'r Crown descendants of the Ra Gada who came from Yath had also settled in the Elven city of Salas En, until the Thrassian Plague broke out.The Salas En Expedition Under the Reman Empire, the Crowns and Forebears were truly formed, this republic only lasted until the end of the Second Empire, as afterwards, control was returned to the Na-Totambu, and their High King.Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Hammerfell Under the rules of the High King, the capital was moved from Hegathe to Sentinel. Second Era During the Tiber Wars the Crowns and Forebears were originally united under High King Thassad II, but this changed when the King died.Intro of The death of the King resulted in a Civil War between the Crowns and the Forebears, with the Forebears being led by Baron Volag, and the Crowns being led by the heir of Thassad, Prince A'Tor.Dialogue with Tobias Though originally being beaten back by the Forebears, the Crowns crushed the Forebears when they reformed and fought back, pushing the Forebears back across the Alik'r desert. The Forebears, now fearfull of defeat, decided to sign a pact with Emperor Tiber Septim. In return for the aid of the Imperial Legions, the Empire would be given some border territory of Hammerfell. Tiber Septim agreed, and sent his Legions to Hammerfell. Many Crowns deserted as a result of the stength of the Legions, as the Crowns were getting crushed and pushed back. Prince A'Tor himself died during the Battle of Hunding Bay, and after this, the Crowns were beaten. At the end of the War, Baron Volag disappeared, which resulted in the Empire claiming all of Hammerfell and sending its Legions to watch over it. This was eventually turned around when a Crown loyalist group, the Restless League, killed Amiel Richton and took over Stros M'kai, after which Baron Volag reclaimed Sentinel. As a result, the Emperor would sail to Stros M'Kai to negotiate the terms of the Treaty of Stros M'kai with Crown representative Iszara and Baron Volag of the Forebears, resulting in Hammerfell being less of a subject to the Empire.Outro of Third Era During the War of Bend'r-Mahk, the Crowns were attacked by the Nords of Skyrim, who conqeured Elinhir and half of Dragonstar from the Crowns who defended it. This is partially attributed to the Crowns not aiding the Forebears cities of Rihad and Taneth during the invasion by the Camoran Usurper. In 3E 432Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Foreword the worship of Satakal was backed by king Lhotun, but was not supported by either Crown or Forebear. As a result, a military campaign was fought by some Crowns, which proved succesful, as they reclaimed Totambu from the kingdom of Sentinel. It is unknown if the Crowns were able to hold onto this land, as it was surrounded on all sides by the territory of Sentinel. The Crowns in easter Hammerfell were less concerned with Sentinel, and tried to reclaim Elinhir and Dragonstar from the Nords, though little progress was made. Fourth Era In the year 4E 168, the Crowns and Forebears were in civil war as Emperor Titus Mede II was crowned.The Great War When in 4E 171 the Great War broke out, most of Hammerfell's coastline was quickly overrun by the Aldmeri forces. Of the cities along the coast, only Hegathe, a Crown City, still held out. When a Forebear army from Sentinel broke the Aldmeri siege on Hegath in 173, the Crowns and Forebears stood united, and continued to fight the Aldmeri until the signing of the Second Treaty of Stros M'kai in 4E 180. Cities The following are the cities which are associated with the Crowns. *Dragonstar *Elinhir *Hegathe *Stros M'Kai *Na-Totambu Appearances * * cs:Koruny es:Coronas it:Corone (Fazione) pl:Korona Category:Redguard: Factions Category:Lore: Factions Category:Online: Factions Category:Culture of Hammerfell